The present invention relates to a probe sheath for holding a probe, and more particularly to such a probe sheath which facilitates the installation of a lead wire, and keeps the installed lead wire firmly retained in place to provide good conductivity.
FIG. 1 shows a probe sheath for holding a probe according to the prior art. This structure of probe sheath comprises a tubular body, and a shaft. The tubular body has a flange raised around the periphery for positioning in a plug hole on an implement, and a reduced extension tube at one end. The shaft is fastened to the reduced extension tube to hold a lead wire. The lead wire has one end wound round the shaft. The tubular body of the probe sheath is made from a metal (copper tube) by drawing. The complicated drawing process greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the probe sheath. Furthermore, because the bare conductor of the lead wire is wound round the smooth outside wall of the shaft, the lead wire tends to be disconnected from the shaft.